Asriel Dreemurr
Wiki Temmie, aka 33Nepeta is a main character in the AU, UTAUWikiTale. She is the biological child of Createsans and Wikiperson, as well as the adoptive sibling of Cinder05030:). Profile Appearance Normal Temmie is a species of Boss Monster and a cat-dog. She has long black hair similar to a Tem, and has a face similar to the :3 emote. She wears a cyan sweater with neon stripes, colors that stand out, and long black jeans. She probably doesn’t have a tail, because that would just make her a fucking furry. GOD of Hyperdeath Tem now is more powerful, wearing a robe similar to Create, with the delta rune on it. She wears a locket similar to the one Cinder wears. Personality Before tem died, she cared for Cinder as her best friend and adopted sibling. Temmie communicates in broken english, yet she is actually perfectly capable of speaking English. She has a sensitive-ish personality and is nice to most users on the Wiki, but can also be extremley fucking rude and was known to severely injure a user once. When she was a User on the Wiki, she loved to draw, and liked how most people liked her shitty art. In Battle Asriel Dreemurr/In Battle Main Story A very long time ago, the wiki was created by Flora-frisky who eventually grew tired of the world and abandoned it, leaving only the occasional ghostly reminder that they ever existed. After their disappearance, UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings became the king under the guidance of 1WikiConstructionTemmie1. Wikiperson and Createsans ruled the wiki together for a while with the assistance of WCT and Nin10doGMod (who was replaced by LunaDeaminac after immature actions). Realising that they might also grow weary of the wiki, they brought forth a child, Wiki Temmie. She was to be taught the correct way to look after and maintain the wiki if something were to happen to Wik and Cre. At some point Cinder05030:) came to the wiki having fled the deletion of their own. Being around the same age as Wiki Temmie when they arrived, Wik and Cre chose to raise her as well, believing that the wiki would be too large for a single person to rule it by they time they ran out of IC. For a while everything was going well and Cinder proved to be in the right mind frame for leadership. She was bought a gift, the Ban Hammer, as she was deemed ready for the responsibility. However, before Cinder received the gift, Fandom noticed the remains of a deleted wiki. These remains were actually Cinder herself and she slowly received a global block. She wanted to do one last thing before being blocked entirely: bring more people to the wiki. She and Wiki Temmie concocted a plan but they would have to both leave for it to work. Cinder said that she wanted to see the origami flowers that had been so popular in her home wiki but they were only being made in one other location (this was not a total lie, she had missed them). Not wanting to refuse what was essentially a dying child, Wik and Cre allowed Wiki Temmie and Cinder to go to other wikis and find the paper flowers. While in the other wikis, they left comments on pages, directing people to the Undertale AU wiki. The children returned to UTAUwiki, holding a single origami flower. When they arrived they saw a large number of other wiki Users in an argument with Wikiperson and Createsans about someone vandalizing their pages and leaving spam comments. One of these people noticed Wiki Temmie and Cinder05030:) and recognized them from leaving the comments. The two were reported to FANDOM and both received global blocks. Their SKILLs were destroyed in the blocking. Neutral Route Wiki Temmie does not appear in the Neutral Route. True Pacifist After absorbing everyone's SKILLs, Deletey transforms into the Tem of Hyperflakes to kill Ink!Sans, for his SKILL, but Wiki Temmie fails to defeat Ink. However, once Ink defeats Wiki Temmie, she manages to release all the SKILLs she has absorbed. Ink has the option to comfort her or to not comfort her. Either way, she will have to leave. Somewhere in the game, she tells Ink to forget about her. Relationships Cinder05030:) Cinder is Temmie's adoptive sibling and best friend until both they and Wiki Temmie got blocked from the entire fandom site after going onto other wikis in an attempt to bring new users to the UTAUWiki, and placing Cinder on a bed of origami flowers. The admins had thought that Wiki Temmie had vandalized an article, and that she has tried to somehow block Cinder. They were also tired of how much spam she left. Wiki Temmie cares for Cinder and enjoys spending time with her. It is revealed that Temmie, did care for her, however, disagreed with sharing her power due to her status as a human rather than being directly related. Createsans Createsans is Wiki Temmie's mother. They seem to talk sometime before Wiki Temmie's death. Create once blocked Wiki Temmie while being Deletey, for vandalizing some articles. When being Deletey, Wiki Temmie does not care about Create and even plotted to block her for her SKILL. Deletey cannot feel any emotion from his parents. Createsans is unaware that Deletey is Wiki Temmie. Wikiperson Wikiperson is Wiki Temmie's father. They sometimes talk, but not much, before Wiki Temmie's death. During a Neutral Route, Deletey disables Wikiperson and bans him from chat after Ink!Sans succesfully manages to lower his IC. Wikiperson is unaware that Deletey is Wiki Temmie. 1WikiConstructionTemmie1 WikiC once saw Wiki Temmie and Cinder; he later had a crush on both Wiki Users, but Cinder rejected him. Wiki Temmie had harsh feelings towards him and did not like him as Deletey, calling him a "smiley useless article". WikiC has tried to block Deletey many times, but the block always had an ending to it. When she was Deletey, she absolutely HATED him. In True Pacifist, Temmie thought of him as "just a “friend”''"teM never liked the consTructon tem"'' - Tem, in the True Pacifist Route. Other Users Wiki Temmie has a neutral personality toward the other users. She is usually nice to them, but some may have a personal disliking toward her, as for thinking she doesn't deserve to be a content moderator, and that she will be a terrible bureaucrat/admin once she is older. Wiki Temmie, however, tries to ignore all of this and mainly focuses on the Wiki, instead of herself. Some users, however, are nice to her and have a more positive attitude towards her. References Category:Under Construction Category:Main Characters